Ryan Gosling
|luogo di nascita = London (Ontario) |data di morte = |luogo di morte = |sepoltura = |coniuge 1 = |figli = }} Ryan Gosling è un attore canadese. Ha iniziato la sua carriera da bambino, prima come membro del Mickey Mouse Club poi come interprete di serie televisive, tra cui Young Hercules. Inizia a lavorare per il cinema nel 2000 e si fa conoscere grazie ai film Il sapore della vittoria, Formula per un delitto e The Believer, per quest'ultimo ha ottenuto una candidatura all'Independent Spirit Awards come miglior attore per la sua interpretazione di un fanatico neo-nazista. Ottiene il successo internazionale grazie alla pellicola romantica Le pagine della nostra vita, riceve la prima candidatura all'Oscar per il suo ruolo in Half Nelson. Riceve due candidature ai Golden Globe, nel 2008 per Lars e una ragazza tutta sua e nel 2011 per Blue Valentine. Gosling è anche un musicista, ha fondato il duo musicale indie rock Dead Man's Bones, ed è un attivista che si batte per varie cause umanitarie. Biografia Ryan Gosling è nato a London e cresciuto a Cornwall, Ontario, figlio di Donna, una segretaria, e Thomas Gosling, operaio in una cartiera. È stato tolto dalla scuola elementare che frequentava, a causa dei continui abusi e prese in giro dei compagni, ottenendo un'educazione casalinga da parte della madre.Bio IMDb URL.c onsultato il 03-04-2011 Ha effettuato gli studi alla Cornwall Collegiate and Vocational High School, in seguito la famiglia Gosling si trasferisce a Burlington e Gosling studia presso la Lester B. Pearson High School.Bio I genitori, entrambi mormoni, divorziarono quando lui era un bambino ed egli è cresciuto nella Chiesa di Gesù Cristo dei santi degli ultimi giorni, esperienza che lo ha formato e gli ha scolpito il carattere. Iniziò ad esibirsi in giovane età in spettacoli amatoriali, in compagnia della sorella maggiore Mandi.Bio Nei primi anni novanta partecipò a dei provini per il Mickey Mouse Club, fu preso e vi lavorò come presentatore, cantante e ballerino dal 1993 al 1995, lavorando al fianco di coetanei che in seguito sarebbero diventate delle star, come Christina Aguilera, Justin Timberlake, Britney Spears e Keri Russell. Carriera Dalla metà degli anni novanta intraprende la carriera di attore in serie tv e film di produzione canadese, tra cui Hai paura del buio?, La strada per Avonlea, Piccoli brividi e molte altre.Filmografia IMDb URL. consultato il 03-04-2011 Dal 1997 al 1998 recita nelle serie televisiva Breaker High.Filmografia All'età di 17 anni abbandona gli studi e si trasferisce in Nuova Zelanda, dove per due anni lavora nella serie televisiva Young Hercules, che racconta le gesta di un Ercole adolescente alla prese con la sua formazione da guerriero. Dopo il suo debutto cinematografico del 1997, con il film Il mio amico Frankenstein, nel 2000 ottiene il suo primo ruolo importante nel film Il sapore della vittoria, dove recita al fianco di Denzel Washington. Gosling intraprende la carriera attoriale senza alcun tipo di formazione. La sua popolarità cresce grazie alla sua interpretazione di uno skinhead ebreo nel controverso film The Believer, vincitore del premio della giuria al Sundance Film Festival. Nel 2002 Gosling recita nel film sportivo The Slaughter Rule, presentato al Sundance Film Festival, seguito da Formula per un delitto presentato fuori concorso al Festival di Cannes 2002. Poi è di nuovo al Sundance Film Festival 2003 per Il delitto Fitzgerald, dove ha recitato Don Cheadle e Kevin Spacey. Nel 2007, Gosling vince il premio come miglior attore agli Independent Spirit Awards per la sua interpretazione in Half Nelson. Per lo stesso ruolo ottiene la sua primna candidatura all'Oscar come attore protagonista. Da quel momento Gosling detiene anche il primato di essere il primo ex membro del cast del Mickey Mouse Club ad essere candidato all'Oscar e il primo attore canadese ad essere nominato come miglior attore in 62 anni, da quando Alexander Knox fu nominato nel 1944. Nel dicembre del 2007 ottiene una candidatura al Golden Globe 2008Awards for Lars e una ragazza tutta sua IMDb URL. consultato il 03-04-2011 per l'interpretazione dell'instabile Lars nel film Lars e una ragazza tutta sua di Craig Gillespie. Per lo stesso ruolo viene nominato al Screen Actors Guild Award, al Broadcast Film Critics Association e vince un Satellite Award.Awards for Lars e una ragazza tutta sua Nello stesso anno era stato inizialmente scelto da Peter Jackson per il suo film Amabili resti, ma in seguito fu sostituito da Mark Wahlberg, a causa di divergenze con il regista. Bio Nel 2007 recita al fianco di Anthony Hopkins ne Il caso Thomas Crawford di Gregory Hoblit. Nel 2009 è co-protagonista al fianco di Michelle Williams nel dramma indipendente Blue Valentine, opera prima di Derek Cianfrance. Blue Valentine viene presentato in anteprima al Sundance Film Festival 2010 come uno dei 16 film selezionati tra oltre 1000 candidature per il concorso U.S. Dramatic. Dopo la prima mondiale il viene presentato al Festival di Cannes 2010 nella sezione Un Certain Regard e al Toronto International Film Festival, permettendo sia a Gosling che alla Williams di ottenere una candidatura ai Golden Globe 2011. Nel 2010, l'attore è il narratore ReGeneration, un documentario di Phillip Montgomery che esplora il cinismo diffuso nei giovani di oggi e l'apatia della cultura contemporanea verso le cause sociali e politiche. Nel luglio del 2011 viene distribuito nelle sale statunitensi Crazy, Stupid, Love, commedia in cui recita al fianco di Steve Carell e Julianne Moore. A maggio 2011 viene presentato al Festival di Cannes il film indipendente, Drive, diretto dal regista danese Nicolas Winding Refn, con cui inizia un sodalizio artistico. A settembre 2011 verrà presentato in concorso alla 68ª Mostra internazionale d'arte cinematografica di Venezia Le idi di marzo, quarta regia dell'attore George Clooney, di cui Gosling è protagonista al fianco dello stesso Clooney. Musicista Gosling fa parte del gruppo musicale indie rock Dead Man's Bones. Il 25 dicembre 2008, i Dead Man's Bones hanno distribuito un video musicale e il download gratuito per il loro brano In The Room Where You Sleep, il 4 aprile 2009, la band ha pubblicato un altro video musicale per la loro canzone Name In Stone, attraverso MySpace e YouTube. L'album eponimo di debutto della band, con il coro di bambini della Silverlake Conservatory of Music, è stato pubblicato il 6 ottobre 2009 sotto l'etichetta ANTI- Records. Nel 2010 hanno distribuito altri due video musicali per i brani Dead Hearts e Pa Pa Power. Gosling e l'altro membro dei Dead Man's Bones, Zach Shields, hanno intrapreso un tour nell'autunno del 2009 in giro per il Nord America. Gosling ha contribuito alle colonne sonore di alcuni suoi film; ha interpretato un brano per la colonna sonora sonora di Lars e una ragazza tutta sua e ha scritto ed interpretato due brani per Blue Valentine.Filmografia Vita privata Gosling vive tra Toronto e Los Angeles. È stato legato sentimentalmente all'attrice Sandra Bullock, conosciuta sul set di Formula per un delitto. Sul set del film sentimentale Le pagine della nostra vita ha conosciuto l'attrice Rachel McAdams, con cui è stato fidanzato dal 2004 al 2007. Durante la loro relazione la coppia aveva vinto un MTV Movie Award al miglior bacio. Nel 2008, Gosling ha supportato la campagna presidenziale di Barack Obama. Nel 2010 è stato nominato uno degli uomini dell'anno dalla rivista GQ, come "Contender of the Year". Assieme a due amici ha aperto a Beverly Hills un ristorante marocchino di nome Tangine.Bio Gosling ha sempre sostenuto varie cause, ha lavorato a stretto contatto con John Prendergast, co-fondatore del Enough Project. Egli è un rappresentante di Hollywood per il Campus Progress National Conference dove ha parlato della situazione del Darfur. Nel dicembre del 2010, ha viaggiato con il co-fondatore del Enough Project, John Prendergast, e l'analista Fidel Bafilemba nel Congo orientale. Durante la loro visita a Goma e in altre zone della provincia del Kivu Nord, Gosling ha incontrato organizzazioni per la difesa dei diritti umani, e i sopravvissuti al violento conflitto in corso. Attraverso la raccolta di materiale video, Gosling intende accendere i riflettori sulle loro storie di coraggio, sopravvivenza e speranza. Filmografia Cinema *''Il mio amico Frankenstein'' (Frankenstein and Me), regia di Robert Tinnell (1997) * Il sapore della vittoria (Remember the Titans), regia di Boaz Yakin (2000) * The Believer, regia di Henry Bean (2002) * Formula per un delitto (Murder by Numbers), regia di Barbet Schroeder (2002) * The Slaughter Rule, regia di Alex Smith e Andrew J. Smith (2002) * Il delitto Fitzgerald (The United States of Leland), regia di Matthew Ryan Hoge (2003) * Le pagine della nostra vita (The Notebook), regia di Nick Cassavetes (2005) * Stay - Nel labirinto della mente (Stay), regia di Marc Forster (2006) * Half Nelson, regia di Ryan Fleck (2006) * Il caso Thomas Crawford (Fracture), regia di Gregory Hoblit (2007) * Lars e una ragazza tutta sua (Lars and the Real Girl), regia di Craig Gillespie (2007) * All Good Things, regia di Andrew Jarecki (2010) * Blue Valentine, regia di Derek Cianfrance (2010) * Crazy, Stupid, Love, regia di Glenn Ficarra e John Requa (2011) * Drive, regia di Nicolas Winding Refn (2011) * Le idi di marzo (The Ides of March), regia di George Clooney (2011) Televisione *''Mickey Mouse Club'' - Show televisivo (1993-1995) *''Hai paura del buio?'' (Are You Afraid of the Dark?) - serie TV, 5x02 (1995) *''Le avventure di Shirley Holmes'' (The Adventures of Shirley Holmes) - serie TV, 1x01 (1996) *''Ready or Not'' - serie TV, 4x05 (1996) *''Tucker e Becca, nemici per la pelle'' (Flash Forward) - serie TV, 1x11 1x21 (1996) *''Piccoli brividi'' (Goosebump) - serie TV, 1x15 (1996) *''La strada per Avonlea'' (Road to Avonlea) - serie TV, 7x09 (1996) *''Kung Fu: la leggenda continua'' (Kung Fu: The Legend Continues) - serie TV, 4x09 (1996) *''PSI Factor'' (PSI Factor: Chronicles of the Paranormal) - serie TV, 1x01 (1996) *''Niente è troppo buono per un cowboy'' (Nothing Too Good for a Cowboy) - film TV, regia di Kari Skogland (1998) *''Breaker High'' - serie TV, 44 episodi (1997-1998) *''The Unbelievables'' - film TV, regia di Ed Solomon (1999) *''Hercules'' (Hercules: The Legendary Journeys) - serie TV, 5x17 (1999) *''Young Hercules'' - serie TV, 50 episodi (1998-1999) Doppiatori italiani *Massimiliano Manfredi: The Believer, Le pagine della nostra vita, Il caso Thomas Crawford *Roberto Gammino: Il sapore della vittoria *Simone Crisari: Formula per un delitto *Stefano Crescentini: Il delitto Fitzgerald *Emiliano Coltorti: Stay - Nel labirinto della mente *Loris Loddi: Lars e una ragazza tutta sua *Francesco Pezzulli: Young Hercules *Gianfranco Miranda in: Drive *Francesco Bulckaen in: Crazy, Stupid, Love Discografia *2009 - Dead Man's Bones (con i Dead Man's Bones) Premi e candidature Note Collegamenti esterni * Gosling, Ryan Gosling, Ryan